While You Were Gone
by thepurplewriter333
Summary: "I'll be back in a week. I can't ignore Dad's birthday… but I can't ignore the Edge's safety, either, so I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone." When Hiccup returns to Berk for his father's birthday, he leaves the Riders behind to guard the Edge. But when Astrid finds herself missing him, she stumbles upon a certain someone's journal. One-shot.


**Here's another cute Hiccstrid one-shot! I wanted to do some more RTTE Hiccstrid, and this just popped out of the blue, so oh well. :)**

 **Please review to tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Sometimes you don't realize_

 _Just how much you love someone_

 _Until they're gone_

* * *

"I'll be back in a week," he had told her just a few days ago, preparing to take off on Toothless near the clubhouse. "I can't ignore Dad's birthday… but I can't ignore the Edge's safety, either, so I'm leaving you in charge while I'm gone."

Astrid had felt worried at his leave, as well as upset. She understood why she had to go. He loved his father, and wanted to be there for him on his birthday. But she still felt uneasy. What if something happened while he was gone? What if he crash landed with Toothless on a deserted island and no one knew? What if he was captured by Viggo and Ryker? Too many horrible possibilities ran through her mind, and she hated all of them.

"I know," she had sighed. "I just wish I could come with you."

Hiccup smiled, patting Toothless on the head. "I know. I wish that too. But if the Edge comes to be under attack while I'm gone, you're the only one who will know how to set up the defenses." At her concerned expression, he added, "I promise I'll hurry back."

Astrid nodded. "Okay. Just… be safe."

"When am I not safe?" Hiccup grinned. He paused when Astrid sent him a pointed look. "Fair enough… well, I see you in a week, milady. Bye!" He took off the landing strip with Toothless, and the two soared through the air, perfectly in sync with one another. They glided up to the clouds, and a minute later were out of sight.

Astrid still stood there for what seemed to be an hour after, feeling too worried to do anything but watch her friend go.

And the next few days weren't any better. She was miserable without Hiccup around, and suddenly realized just how much she depended on him. The other Riders, of course, complained at her often sharp tone during the days Hiccup was gone, but she barely acknowledged them as she stormed away once again.

 _Okay, first thing's first… check the perimeter for weaknesses, and fortify the parts that need work…_ She whistled for Stormfly, and stood at the doors of the clubhouse, watching the sky. Astrid knew that Hiccup wouldn't come back today, but there was still that faint hope… oh, gods, she missed him.

Stormfly landed beside her, the dragon squawking with excitement at the thought of a flight. Astrid frowned when she went over her plans to check the base. Everything seemed… bland, almost. Unimportant. Without Hiccup around, how did she know exactly what needed to be done and what didn't?

Confused, Stormfly shuffled on her feet, waiting for Astrid to climb on. Astrid was snapped back to her senses, and she quickly shook her head. _Stop being a baby,_ she told herself as she slid onto Stormfly. _Hiccup will be back in a few days. You can last that long. You did it before when Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs went to help Johann from the wild dragons last year…_ She paused before nudging Stormfly to take off. _So what changed?_

"Let's go, girl," she said.

Stormfly cooed, and leapt off the platform with a powerful push of her claws. Astrid was about to direct her dragon towards the coast, when a pang of loneliness hit her. Hiccup and her used to make these rounds together, and it felt odd not being able to do it with him.

She then found herself flying Stormfly towards Hiccup's hut, and bit down on her lip. Maybe Hiccup had laid out a list of things he wanted to get done, and then she could do them. At least then she'd have something to do that Hiccup required.

When she landed Stormfly next to Hiccup's hut, she hopped off and slowly walked inside after pushing open the door. The interior of the room was bland, but there were many of Hiccup's wild inventions laid around. The loft where Hiccup slept in loomed above her, and she knew that was the place she needed to be.

She climbed up to the platform that Hiccup slept in, and looked around. Of course, everything was in a mess, as it usually was when Hiccup had been working recently. "Now, where would Hiccup keep a list of chores?" she grumbled, walking over to his untidy desk. It was littered with crumpled papers and sketches of new inventions, but she also sensed she could find something useful if she tride harder.

 _Maybe in his notebook?_ she guessed, frowning. After a minute of looking, she finally found it buried under the rest of his scratched papers. "Ah! Here it is," she grinned, and flipped it open.

But she was surprised to see what greeted her.

There was a detailed drawing of herself on the first page, every mark carefully drawn. She could even count every hair on her head that Hiccup had stroked down carefully with his charcoal, and felt her heart flutter as she examined the sketch again.

The picture of herself was so lifelike… her eyes were full of eagerness and determination, and she had her usual faint smile decorating her face. But the way Hiccup had so elegantly drawn her… it took Astrid's breath away.

All of the sudden she felt curious, and wondered if there were any more drawings inside. So, if a bit sheepishly, Astrid turned the page.

She sucked in a breath when she realized what was there.

Journal entries.

"I shouldn't be reading these," she breathed, fully against snooping into Hiccup's private works. "They're his own thoughts, and…." She trailed off when she noticed her name in one of the paragraphs. _Well,_ she reasoned, _if my name is in there, I should have the right to see what it is._

With a nervous swallow, she began to read.

* * *

 _Dear myself,_

 _Astrid looked really pretty today._

 _I wanted to compliment her about it, but the last time any boy said that she looked nice got a bad twisted wrist, so I held off. I want to tell her someday, though. I'm just not sure how she'll take it._

 _Astrid's getting prettier by the day, I think. I'm not sure she notices it yet, but it's still easy to tell that she's still the same Astrid she was all those years ago, if not on the outside anymore, then on the inside._

 _I thought about asking Johann for a pearl necklace to give her, but I quickly decided against it. Astrid isn't the one for necklaces._

 _Maybe I'll get her an ax instead._

 _Until the next entry,_

 _-HHH III_

* * *

Astrid froze, and a breath caught in her throat.

What?

Hiccup thought all of these nice things about her, but had refrained from saying them in case of offending her. Which he could never do, because he was, well, Hiccup. It just wasn't in his blood to insult someone.

She took in a deep breath. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read any more, but was soon lured in by the next entry.

* * *

 _Dear myself,_

 _I almost lost Astrid yesterday to Odin's Scourge, and every time I look at her now, I want to hold onto her forever. Of course, I can't do that or she'd strangle me. Or attack me with her ax. Either way, it'd be painful._

 _I wonder how she feels about almost dying. I want to confront her about it, but she already seems to have forgotten the incident, so I don't mention it._

 _My fears are worse at night. I dream about what would have happened if we hadn't gotten to the Buffalord in time… what if I had failed? Toothless comforts me when I wake up from a nightmare, but he can't erase the memories- or those terrible feelings..._

 _I hope Astrid doesn't feel this way. And if she does, I wish she'd talk to me about it. I hate seeing her suffer when I can help._

 _Until the next entry,_

 _-HHH III_

* * *

 _Dear myself,_

 _It turns out, Viggo put a bounty on me. Yep. Great news, I know._

 _You know what's even greater? I got kidnapped last night, and was only rescued today. I have to admit… I was scared during the whole thing. I honestly thought I was going to be killed._

 _But then Astrid, my father, and the other Riders appeared. They saved me, and I'm really grateful. I had lost my prosthetic once the Riders arrived, but didn't expect to get any help. So when Astrid came over and helped me up, it felt nice to know she cared, because she always seems to put on a warrior face, not letting anything bother her. Yet when I was slightly injured, she lowered her walls and revealed concern for my well being. It was a new thing to experience, and I'm curious to see if she'll do it again._

 _Tomorrow, I'm looking forward to seeing her. You know, to thank her and all. I hadn't realized how much I missed seeing her until we were separated. But, she'd probably kill me if I told her that. Maybe in the future I'll ask her if she feels the same way._

 _Until the next entry,_

 _-HHH III_

* * *

Each word felt like an arrow to the chest.

Hiccup… did he actually feel this way? Did he truly miss her when they were gone, like she felt right now? Her eyes darted down to the next entry, and she read it. Then she read another one. And another.

In each one, Hiccup mentioned Astrid and a piece of how he felt about her. His writing touched her beyond words, and tears formed in her eyes. She'd be so selfish… never giving a second thought of her relationship with Hiccup. Sure, she had always loved him as a good friend, but never stopped to ponder if there was something more going on between them.

And right here was proof that there was. Well, at least in Hiccup's mind.

Suddenly, it felt like he was a million miles away from her, making her almost wilt over with sorrow. She'd still have to wait days until he returned… and right now, that felt like forever. When he got back, she promised herself, she'd tall to him about this.

 _Yes. She finally would._

Blinking back hot tears, she closed the journal and placed it back on the table. "Come back soon, Hiccup," she whispered. "Please..."

* * *

Rain slammed against the top of Astrid's hut, making the blonde grimace from her seat in the room.

It was late at night, and Hiccup was supposed to have been back by now. In fact, he should have arrived hours earlier, which caused her to begin a small panic. What if something happened to him in the storm? What if he was hurt, or in trouble?

She stood up from the chair and started to pace. She couldn't imagine living in a world without Hiccup. No, nothing had happened to him… she was just overreacting. He must have gotten caught up, that was it.

Stopping her footsteps, she stood in the middle of her hut, and hugged herself.

After a sigh, she took a breath in as she stared at the floor. He'd be back soon. He had to be. After everything she had learned about his feelings, she wasn't going to give up. It wasn't too late.

 _Oh, if only I told him sooner…_

"Astrid."

That faint, playful, yet stern voice echoed across the room, traveling over to her ears. She shivered, daring to hope that her pleads would be answered. Wanting the speaker of the voice to be him.

It had to be.

She looked up, tears evident in her crystal blue eyes. A hand flew to her mouth when she saw him in the doorway.

With rain-soaked hair that dripped freely onto the floor, he looked a bit awkward. Every strand of his auburn hair was pressed flat against his head, and his eyes were like two green jewels in a sea of white sand, both welcoming yet set back.

Hiccup.

Before she knew it, she ran at the boy and threw her arms around him, placing her chin firmly onto his shoulder. It felt nice there, despite the recent wetness of the rain. "Don't scare me like that again!" she whisper-scolded. "I didn't know where you were, or if you were in trouble… oh gods, Hiccup... "

Hiccup winced. "Sorry. Toothless had a bit of trouble flying in the rain, so we had to stop on a couple of sea stacks on the way here... Hmm, so, what happened while I was gone?" He chuckled. "Well, anything besides the twins and Snotlout blowing up things?"

Astrid closed her eyes, clutching him tighter. "Hiccup, I… I found your journal."

She felt Hiccup stiffen in her grip, but he didn't pull away. "A-Astrid… I can explain. If it offended you in any way-"

But Astrid had had enough of Hiccup's protesting, of his selflessness. So, she planted a kiss on his cheek, smiling when she noticed his dazed expression. " _That's_ for everything you wrote in the journal," she told him.

Hiccup smiled weakly in return.

Then, she leaned in and kissed him again- this time on the lips.

"And _that's_ for everything else."

* * *

 **Awwwwwww! I got the feeeeeels, guys, just by writing this. Anyone else? :D :D :D**

 **Well, happy reading, guys! Until the next one-shot!**

 **-thepurplewriter333**


End file.
